Mother Knows Best
by InuFan1
Summary: Her mother had always warned her of feral cats. Yet, that had been how Buyo became part of the family. Oddly enough, perhaps she should have listened. After all, the Feudal Era was an awful place for a feline. Here, she would have no chances of being rescued—or adopted!
1. Chapter 1

_Strays_.

She had always felt bad for them.

In fact, she vaguely remembered her mother telling her of the dangers of feral cats. Something about them not being trusting and that they would always be _wild_.

However, at the age of seven—Kagome Higurashi had simply not cared.

Even in her teens, her love for felines had become apparent when she had brought one home— _again_. Determined to turn the poor wet kitten that she had found into a domesticated pet, she had proudly explained to her mother her intentions.

"Buyo. His name will be Buyo!"

Oddly enough, she had succeeded. The feral little kitten had grown up to be a primary example of a _domesticated_ feline. His purrs were loud and strong, his desire for attention was apparent, and his laziness could hardly go unnoticed. He would swish his tail in delight while winding around her legs at mealtime to show his affections.

It was almost funny now to think that she had not really paid much attention to his _behavior_.

The way that he would constantly cough up fur balls in the most ridiculous places, or sharpen his claws on her mother's favorite furniture had all seemed like such _typical_ feline activities. It was even more ironic to think that the feline she had rescued had been the reason for her downfall. After all, the once stray kitten turned house pet had been responsible for the beginning of her adventures.

She really _should_ have listened to her mother.

Observing her surrounding with alert feline eyes, Kagome Higurashi let out a _mew_ of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

She was tired, hungry, and _wet_. Never before had she hated the rain with such passion. In the future, it would have been easier to survive. The city would have provided vast amount of shelter for the poor feline. Perhaps even sympathetic humans to take her in.

The Feudal Era was a completely _different_ story.

Padding through the forest, she heard her belly rumble in hunger. Yet, as she lifted her delicate nose into the air, she knew nothing good would come from it. It was not as if garbage cans were laying around, or little children were running about with hopes of domesticating her.

She vaguely remembered how scared and disoriented Buyo had looked when she had first discovered him. Was this what she looked like now? Was her hair matted and dirty like his had once been? Looking down at her midnight paws, she briefly wondered what breed she was.

Glancing at her soaking wet tail, it too was the color of _onyx_ —like her hair _had_ been.

 _Her human hair_.

Swishing her tail left to right, her eyes flickered towards the forest before her. Trying to drown out the sounds of the storm, she contemplated on her destination.

Naraku was defeated, everyone was safe, and she had been granted _this_.

 _Clearly, life was not fair_.

If her assumption was right, then the well was gone—destroyed in the aftermath of the war. That had been what had occurred. A war. One that she had _wished_ never happened. Obviously, the gods had a sense of humor, or maybe decided to interpret her wish differently than she had meant.

 _Much_ differently.


	3. Chapter 3

She desired nothing more than to be out of the rain. Her fur was soaked, and she was sure her little body was shivering. Never in her life had she felt so _miserable_. It was such a distasteful thing to think given her previous experiences in the Feudal Era, but that had been the thought that had lingered in her mind.

There was nowhere to hide.

Everything was a potential threat. The bush in front of her, the trees behind her— _all of it_. Her triangular ears were alert for any signs of danger. Yet, all she heard was the sound of the storm.

Letting out a mew of frustration, she allowed her paws to carry her through the forest without a destination in mind. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on a warm lap and slumber—or even to have the simple luxuries of being a house pet.

 _Play with a yarn of ball._

 _Chase a laser pointer._

Or simply act like the queen of the universe—isn't that what cats did? Thinking back to Buyo, she could not help but be jealous of the opportunities that _she_ had provided him. What was he doing right now?

Lounging on her bed?

Playing with Souta?

Eating some tuna out of the can?

Her little stomach growled once more at such a thought. This had been _his_ fault. She had rescued him and how did he reward her? He had led her to the well in the Higurashi Shrine—and caused all of this mishap. In fact, the overweight Japanese bobtail was probably lounging in her room right now.

Then she heard it. A gust of wind. Followed by howling. Then there was the smell of something _disgusting_. Frantically searching for a place to hide, she decided that the bush near her would do. Quickly, she leapt into the shrubbery with the pounce of a tiger, yet the accuracy and confidence of a kitten. Hiding behind the leaves, she hoped that she was away from sight. Listening to her surroundings, she was relieved to hear the howling had stopped.

For a moment, she had let down her guard—and then it _happened_.

Letting out a yowl, she stilled as she felt the scruff of her neck grabbed. Closing her eyes in fear, she rattled off ideas on how to survive. Should she play dead? Did that work? Did cats do that? Sniffing the air around her nervously, she realized that the disgusting scent was coming from whomever had her.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a familiar face staring down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Koga! Here it is!" The voice yelled enthusiastically while yanking her up in the air. Letting out a hiss, she glared at the culprit that was currently manhandling her. It was upon examination of the individual that she realized what that dreadful scent had been.

 _Wolves_.

Sure enough, the leader of the wolf tribe appeared in front of her with narrowed eyes. Staring at her with suspicion, all she could respond with was a pathetic mew. Would he know it was her? How could she get him to understand? Surely, he would recognize her scent.

Frantically pawing at his ponytail, she attempted to get him to understand her silent pleas.

"What's a feline doin' here?"

Mewing once more, she silently prayed once more to the gods that had already betrayed her. Surely, they wouldn't betray her once again?

 _It's me! Come on, Koga—if anyone can figure this out it's you._ She prayed once more for good measure. How many times had he found her on mere scent alone? Why would this be any different? If he could pinpoint her location in all of Feudal Japan, then this should have been a breeze.

 _Sniff, wolf—sniff!_

As if hearing her pleas, the wolf prince did _just_ that.

Then his eyes narrowed.

It was quickly followed by a growl.

Okay, so her plan hadn't gone as expected. Unable to control her reaction, she dug her claws into his arm and attempted to flee from the canine. She was successful at first, but only for mere moments. Or seconds.

"You can't hid in your animal form forever. Revert back now and I _may_ spare you." The tone in his voice was not one that she had heard before, but for once—the wolf prince _scared_ her.

Revert back?

Clearly, he didn't mean—

" _Now_."

Apparently, he had.

She had thought she was running away quickly, but as Koga scooped her up, she realized how wrong she was. Reluctantly, she imagined the wolf prince chasing after a mere kitten and couldn't help but cringe. It was quickly becoming apparent that she didn't stand a chance against the big bad wolf.

Closing her eyes in defeat, she waited for death to come.

Seconds passed.

Then minutes.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"Fine. We'll do it _my_ way then."

Without warning, the wolf prince let out a growl so loud and intimidating that her body froze in fear.

Seconds later, her body reacted to the threat.


	5. Chapter 5

She had not been sure what exactly had happened, but all she knew was that she was currently being carried. _Sloppily carried_ —but carried nonetheless. Letting exhaustion overcome her, she felt herself drift off to sleep.

After what seemed like forever, she stirred in her sleep. The surroundings that greeted her were drastically better than what they _had_ been. For one, there was no rain. Then there was the fact that she was curled up on something warm and comfortable. Lowering her gaze, she realized she was lounging on a heap of furs.

Taking in her surroundings, she instantly spotted her next destination. Standing up in exhaustion, Kagome Higurashi took full command of her limbs and trotted over to the bowl of water. Instead of drinking the clear liquid, she gazed back at her appearance.

Long haired. Silky coat that consisted of two colors—ivory and onyx. The ears, face, feet, legs, and tail were dark as night while the rest was the color of ivory.

Then there were her eyes.

 _Brilliant_ blue eyes.

Even as a cat, it seemed that her features hadn't altered much. In fact, the majority of her ivory fur resembled the same shade of her skin and the bits of onyx was the same color as her waist long hair had been.

Upon further observation, she realized what breed of feline she was.

 _Birman_.

Also known as the Sacred Cat of Burma.

Anyone that knew the breed also knew the legends that had gone with it. This breed was known for reincarnation and housing the souls of priests—or _priestesses_ in this situation.

The irony was not lost on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome Higurashi was sure that if she listened well enough, she would be able to hear the gods laughing at her this very moment.

So, she sat—and _listened_.

Yet all she heard and smelled was wolves.

Glancing around the room, she couldn't help but be curious as to why she was still alive. Had Koga not wanted to kill her for some reason? Had he not been upset? Wracking her brain, she tried to remember what had happened after her body froze up. More importantly, why had the wolf prince let a mere feline live? Not only that, go above and beyond and bring her to their den.

 _Nothing_. She remember nothing. Except for the darkness.

Had she passed out?

Holding her head up high, she refused to believe such a thing. Inspecting her paws out of boredom, she reluctantly began to clean herself. After all, one should _always_ look their best. Somewhere, in the back of her head she could not help but wonder about her odd thoughts and emotions. The more she stayed in this body, the more sass and independence she felt.

The new Kagome mused at her current surroundings and decided she could do this. She could _tolerate_ this life. As long as she had companionship, comfortability and the right amount of attention then she would be happy.

However, the old Kagome seethed at such a though. The former miko attempted to claw at the surface with all her might while trying to get her identity back. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she was unsuccessful.

It seemed that this new feline would be a mixture of both identities—a mixture of old and new.


	7. Chapter 7

She had always wondered what the differences between dogs and wolves were—youkai wise of course. Now, as she stared at the wolf prince in fear, she began to understand. There were similes with animals and she quickly realized why. They were there for a reason. Right?

 _Hungry like a wolf._

That was the simile that had come to her the quickest.

After all, it was how he was looking at her. Shuffling her paws around in nervousness, she waited for any form of explanation. Would he explain why he had spared her, and brought her into his domain? Surely, the stench of feline was not something that was easily welcomed by his pack. _So why_?

Even the way he walked towards her was nothing short of _wolfish_. His behavior was straightforward, and very much that of a wild animal—animalistic really. The little feline quickly tried to remind herself that there were other attributes that the wolf had that were much more positive. Things such as his kindness, and his protective behavior. She was so deep in thought about the wolf prince; she had not noticed he now towered over her.

If she could have, she would have yelped in surprise.

But kittens didn't yelp—they _mewed_.

Then he said something she would have never expected.

"Kagome."

The felines head shot up and stared at the wolf with her large sapphire eyes. _How did he know?_ It had not been her scent. So how? How she wanted nothing more than to ask him. Yet, all she could respond with was her incisive mews.

The wolf prince observed her in a way that the _dog_ never had. His eyes were narrow and attentive yet they held questions laced with worry. Letting her tiny body fall on the stack of furs in exhaustion, she stared back at the only person that could possibly save her.

 _I don't know where to even start_.

It was as if he was able to read her mind. Sitting down next to her, he began to speak for her.

"It's you— _right_? I sensed familiarity when I forced you to submit." He had said it in a nervous but sure tone. _Submit_? What was he talking about? Still, she nodded her head in regards to his initial question.

Her delicate ears were quick to pick up his sigh of relief.

"How?—"

Then he stopped. He must have realized he wouldn't get any of his answers questioned from her. Unless he spoke cat? Did the wolf process such a talent? She doubt it. If she had been able to, she would have giggled at such a thought. Instead, she let out another of her famous dissatisfied meows.

The wolf prince appeared to be in his thoughts for quite some time, and suddenly he was not. He let out a yip of excitement and turned to gaze at her once more. Something seemed off about the expression that he held; still Kagome could not help but be curious.

"You want to—well, _not_ be a cat forever—right?"

She stared at the wolf with distain and annoyance in her eyes. Had he really asked such a question? Reminding herself to bring back her _normal_ behavior, Kagome once more let out a mew of confirmation.

Within seconds, his gaze was upon her once more. The nervousness in his scent was gone, and instead replaced with determination. She mildly wondered if he had an idea—or a way to fix the situation at hand. Answering her question, the wolf prince gave her a reassuring grin.

 _Somehow, she wasn't reassured._


	8. Chapter 8

How odd it was to think that her years of education had taught her all she needed to know about youkai.

 _Weak as a kitten._

 _Stubborn as a dog._

Or even a certain quote that she had heard from long ago.

 _A gentleman is simply a patient wolf._

She couldn't help but wonder about the legitimacy of the statement regarding the wolf and the gentleman. However, she could also not deny the fact that overall, the wolf prince had in fact been such a thing. Had he not rescued her on several occasions? Aided her group on their travels? Helped defeat Naraku? Defended her honor?

The miko turned feline didn't hesitate to stare suspiciously at the prince. Her senses noticed his nervousness mixed with hopefulness. While he may have resembled a gentleman—he was still very much a wolf.

 _A wolf that was up to something._

Gazing at the young leader of the eastern wolf tribe in curiosity, her feline instincts were drawn to the way that his high ponytail swayed as he paced around the den. Feeling her paws twitch in anticipation, she utilized her self-control to not attack.

 _If she could just bat at it._

The miko side of her rolled her eyes in annoyance at such a thought.

The feline side wanted nothing more than to pounce.

Redirecting her gaze, Kagome could not help but examine he savior. It had taken her a while, but she had finally gotten used to the scent of wolves. She wondered if it had been so much their scent or simply their power that had bothered her nose so. Even now, the scent of his raw strength made her nose twitch in irritation.

Then the wolf had turned around, causing yet another distraction.

 _Tail_.

Her eyes lit up at the brown bushy wolf tail that was consistently in motion. Eyeing her target, the feline could not help but wiggle and shake her hindquarters in anticipation. Getting herself in position, she attempting to attain balance and advantage with a few more wiggles of her behind.

Pounce!

The Miko cringed.

The feline purred.

The yelp from her pray left the little kitten with grand satisfaction.

"Kagome!"

The tone held annoyance with a hint of laughter from the wolf prince as he attempted to pry off the predator from his tail. Letting out a chuckle, Koga placed the kitten back down on the pile of furs. Giving her a look of warning, his gaze all but informed her that he was aware of her swishing tail.

Oddly enough, the wolf seemed to be attempting to gather his thoughts—or perhaps his courage. Whatever his plan, it seemed to be iffy. Still, Kagome waited with mild annoyance for his plan to take action. Without warning, he turned to face her with determination, and a bit of guilt on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Before she could even attempt to inquire the meaning of his words, the young leader picked up the tiny feline and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Looking back now, he had probably done it as a mere distraction. For, while the kitten's eyes widened in confusion and shock, the wolf put the rest of his plan in motion. It was at that moment that his attentions were redirected to her tiny neck.

Without so much as a warning, the wolf nipped at the feline.


	9. Chapter 9

The pain came like a sudden gust of wind.

Ironically, much like a wolf she knew.

For a brief duration of time, the feline yelped in both shock and distress.

Deep. Warm. Sharp.

Her little heart constricted in its wake. For a second, she contemplated if it had stopped beating altogether. Her tiny paws attempted to claw at anything in sight—in retaliation. Yet, the ground of the cave prevented such an event.

Almost instantly, the wolf was by her side. Scooping her up, he placed the little feline on his chest. The wolf prince stroked her silky mane in what seemed like understanding.

Coaxing her to calm down.

Sure enough, the siren song of a purr began to rumble from the puny kitten.

With comfort came drowsiness. The young wolf leader allowed her such a luxury. He all but ensured it as he scratched the back of her ears. As the rumbling from the tiny kitten continued, the wolf could not help but observe the swift changes that were occurring.

Within minutes, there no longer lay a feline on top of the wolf prince.

For a human, the lack of lighting in the cave would have provided very little to gaze at. Yet, his wolf senses allowed him to see the opposite. _Far too much._ Unable to look away, he admired the demoness before him.

Her raven hair spilled over her body much like a blanket. It had nearly covered her small, perfectly shaped breasts. _Almost_. Koga instantly felt himself get hard. Redirecting his gaze to her face instead, the prince took a shaky breath.

The sight of her pink lips did nothing to prevent the inappropriate thoughts dancing in his head. Instead, the sudden desire to feel her delicate lips against his own overwhelmed him. Even so, he allowed his gaze to continue.

As if the feline understood his thoughts, her body shifted and a mew escaped from her lips. It had been with the swift movement that she had ended up rolling back into his chest. Apparently, at some point during her transformation her body had shifted off him. Clearly, such an action was unacceptable for the feline.

Holding back a growl of frustration, the wolf contemplated on how to best handle such a situation. Once again the feline made the decision for him. Grabbing onto his silver and black armor, she proceeded to attach herself to him. As if to further test his control, she quietly nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

Defeated and out of options, the prince closed his eyes while attempting to concentrate on anything but the naked feline before him. He would allow her rest, and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Even still, he could not help but marvel at the beauty of his intended.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so they're not mated. It will be explained later on. If you guys are reading this story for the Sesshoumaru aspect, rest assured that a certain Daiyoukai will be showing up sometime soon. After all, who else would ensure the safety of his pack? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Never before had she felt so _content_.

Soft furs, deep in hibernation and snuggled next to the body of a wolf prince. Mewing in appreciation of such comfort, the feline half expected her body to begin purring. Instead, her quiet yawn replaced the expected purr.

Wait.

No.

 _Wolf prince_?

Kagome's sapphire blue eyes quickly opened as she attempted to take in her surroundings. Pushing the wolf prince away with her hands, she attempted to stand up. Almost instantly, an annoyed growl was heard and a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

Falling onto the soft body of the wolf prince, the feline let out a moan of discomfort.

" _Koooooga_."

Her tone had all but come out as a mixture of a whine and a moan.

Squirming her naked body against the wolf prince, she once more attempted to escape his grasp. Reluctantly, the wolf opened his eyes tiredly.

"Yes, Kagome?"

Apparently, the wolfs tone was husky upon waking up.

She blushed at such a thought.

Twisting her body against his, she had not meant to grind her hips against his—or even raise her chest to his face. Yet, she had. All for the sake of escaping his grasp.

"Fuck."

It was not until she heard the desire in his tone that several things began to register in her head.

She was naked, human once more, and oddly enough not as embarrassed as she _should_ have been. Especially given the fact that she had all but rubbed herself against the wolf prince. Even still, the old Kagome somehow managed to surface, and with it came a loud shriek.


	11. Chapter 11

When the shrieking had ceased, the feline turned to the wolf and reacted in a way that he once again would had never expected. The priestess turned feline all but jumped in his arms in gratitude. Purring as she rubbed her face in his chest in appreciation.

The constant change of emotions _should_ have confused the wolf prince.

But it didn't.

Almost immediately, he knew what was occurring.

 _Conflict of identities_.

It was normal. It happened to the youngest of pups. The identity between the individual and their beast. It was perfectly normal, and would settle in time. Their identities would merge, and they would become one.

He knew that.

 _But did Kagome_?

Based off her conflicted and confused emotions, he assumed not.

"You _fixed_ me!" The demoness purred in happiness. _Fixed her_? Quickly, the dread began to set in. The wolf prince glanced at the feline in nervousness and tried to come up with a response.

"You weren't broken, Kagome— _ever_."

For once, there was no conflict of emotions in her aura. It seemed that this would be the first time that her and her beast agreed on something. _On him_. On what he had said. Still, so many other topics needed to be addressed. The fact that she was demoness was one. The other was her lack of clothing.

Not that he minded.

But the wolf prince was more than sure that _she_ did.

* * *

 **A/N** : Within the next few chapters, a certain Daiyoukai is going to make his appearance requesting _his_ pack member back. For all you Sesshoumaru fans, I'll let you contemplate on how that might go. Wolf and dog fighting over a feline. Can you guys imagine the poor and scared _kitten_?


	12. Chapter 12

Piercing gold eyes narrowed in agitation.

 _There it was again_.

The Daiyoukai was perplexed at experiencing such a _calling_. But that had been what it was. _Yet, it was impossible all the same_. There were no others in his pack—none that were youkai. Still, his marking on his wrist all but burned in warning. He was alpha, and it was his duty.

An urge to run, and ensure the safety of his pack mate.

When the sharp pain had first happened, he had thought it to occur because of Inu Yasha. All too reluctantly, he had allowed his senses to take over and _ran_ to the destination. But there was no Inu Yasha. In fact, there was nothing in the clearing but what appeared to be the remains of an old well.

Then, just like that, the burning had ceased.

Glaring at his surroundings, he had quickly made his way to the location of his half-brother. Yet, the insolent pup was unharmed— _happy even_. His former dead priestess was now alive, and resided in the village outside the forest. Then, a thought had occurred to him.

 _Pups_?

Had the hanyou already managed to accomplish such a task? Sniffing at the priestess, he growled when there was nothing. The entire village seemed to be wary of such a display, but it was only Inu Yasha that spoke up.

" _The fuck_?"

The daiyoukai had no time for games, and curiosity was not a feeling that he enjoyed. Yet, the mystery refused to solve itself. If not his half-brother, or his priestess becoming pregnant, then whom else could be part of their pack? Frowning at the other clueless fool before him, he huffed at his lack of understanding.

"Do you not feel it, Inu Yasha? A pack member in distress?"

Yet, the lowering of the hanyou's furry ears above his head told Sesshoumaru all he needed to know. _No, he had not_. Still, it was not so surprising. He was not a full youkai, and he most definitely was not an alpha. But could he truly not sense it? The burning? The calling? The need to run and ensure safety of their pack? _Apparently not_.

"Aye, what pack member?"

The hanyou truly was an idiot. The daiyoukai refrained from throttling the insolent pup, and instead, decided to grace him with an answer.

"If this Sesshoumaru knew such a thing, would I be here?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Yasssss, it is time! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Every time he got close to finding the source, the pain disappeared.

It was almost as if the individual did not know if they wanted to be saved or not. Which was simply unacceptable. Such indecisiveness was reserved for pups, and he had already ruled out such a possibly. With even more irritation than before, and no closer to answers, the Daiyoukai left the village where the hanyou resided in annoyance.

Apparently, Inu Yasha did not feel the urge to identify the mysterious pack member.

Yet another reason why he was inadequate to be alpha.

Other than his lack of intelligence.

Sesshoumaru scoffed at the thought, and quickly began to formulate a plan. The next time the calling would occur, he would not hesitate.

He would run.

Run faster than ever before.

He would solve this wretched mystery.

Like he predicted, the calling happened once again. Without contemplating and caring to dawdle, the Lord of the Western Lands took off in the direction of the call. Wrists burning in warning, head throbbing from the sudden release of power, he finally stopped at a clearly that he knew all too well. _The lair of the eastern wolf tribe_. Eyes narrowing in suspicious, the daiyoukai debated on possibilities on why a member of his pack member would reside in the royal lands of the wolf.

Was this why he was being pulled?

Had the wolf tribe taken one of his own as captive?

 _Surely they would not dare_?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The confused voice drew him out of his thoughts, and turning his head in the direction where it came from, he quickly regretted it.

 _Feline_.

His pack member was a feline?


	14. Chapter 14

There were so many things wrong with the situation before him, that the Lord of the Western Lands did not even know where to begin. For one, his pack member was a feline. For two, she was dressed like a wolf. And as if those two things were not odd enough by themselves, her scent consisted of a miko. To say the situation before him perplexed him would have been a complete understatement.

But she spoke to him with _familiarly_.

Narrowing his eyes, he examined the cat for any recollection of coming across the distressed feline in his travels. She was beautiful, but _young_. Far too young to appear to be fully grown. How was such a thing possible? Shaking off the question, he glanced at her appearance. Waist long raven black hair. Sapphire blue eyes. Onyx black cat ears on top of her head and a tail that rivaled his own in terms of fluffiness. He scoffed at his last thought.

No, his was far more regal.

"Tell me, how did a feline become part of this Sesshoumaru's pack?"

The feline demoness in wolfs clothing let out one of the least ladylike snorts he had ever heard, and he couldn't help but be reminded of a certain hanyou. Running her dainty claws through her coarse black hair, she sighed at him in frustration.

"I was never part of _your_ pack, Sesshoumaru-sama. I belonged in Inu Yasha's."

Suddenly, everything made more sense. Well, at the least the mixture of reiki in the feline. The rest of his questions still demanded answers. Such as the fact that the former human miko was no longer—well, _human_. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but scoff at the fact that the silly feline actually thought the hanyou had his own pack. As if his stature would allow for such a thing.

No, he was the real alpha.

Which meant that all that was his half-brothers, was ultimately his.

 _Including her_.

Ignoring the need to correct her, or to announce the fact that she was his to do with as he pleased, he addressed concerns that were far more urgent.

"How did this occur?"

Instead of a snort like last time, he was rewarded with what sounded like a quiet but irritated hiss. How _feline_ of her. Almost instantly, it was replaced with an expression of worry and frustration. That was when he noticed it.

The confliction.

The battle of emotions.

The confusion of identities.

It appeared that even as a youkai, the woman would constantly be nothing short of a nuisance.

"The jewel felt the need to _reward_ me."

The distain in her voice caught him off guard. She was upset at being turned into a youkai? Yet, the more he thought of it, the more it made sense coming from an individual such as herself. She had been completely and utterly _human_. It only made sense that the change irritated her. But a feline? What cat gods has she appeased to be deemed such a breed?

"Hn, and what is it that you have done to be granted favor by the feline gods?"

The whine of frustration that the demoness answered with made his ears shift back in annoyance. How utterly annoying, and distasteful to be so _emotional_. Still, for now he allowed such a thing. She was, after all transitioning.

"Rescue strays? Hang out with a fire cat in the Feudal Era? Spoil Buyo? Hell if I know!"

The Lord of the Western Lands contemplated the new information presented before him. If she had truly rescued multiple feline youkai, then perhaps she would indeed have preference with such a breed. He would have assumed his own breed would have held her in higher regard than a feline, but clearly, that was not the case. Perhaps whomever _Buyo_ was held the answers to why the cat gods deemed the miko so important?

"I see you've met my intended, Lord Sesshoumaru."

The rough voice of a certain wolf prince brought the daiyoukai out of his thoughts immediately. Sensing the annoyance _and_ happiness radiating off the demoness, he ignored her conflict of emotions at the current moment. Instead, he turned his gaze to the wolf prince proudly standing before him. Narrowing his eyes at the insolent wolf, he rewarded him with a growl of irritation.

"I do hope you are not referring to _my_ feline pack member."


	15. Chapter 15

The animal-like sound coming from the Lord of the Western Lands left little questions on how he felt about such a ludicrous declaration from the young wolf. Surely the brat was not so stupid as to take what was his? However, the stubbornness in the wretched wolfs aura made it quite obvious that he was, indeed, that stupid.

How typical.

Glancing at the feline demoness, Sesshoumaru quickly contemplated on what to do with the situation at hand. She was young—by youkai standards.

A _pup_ , really.

But by human standards, she had the appearance of a grown woman ready to be mated.

If nothing else, that provided more complications than he was ready to tackle today. Sniffing her, he decided to address the most important matter regarding her age and situation. He was mildly shocked to see that the wolf at least had some self control.

 _Virgin_.

Typically, youkai aged differently. It usually took 100 years to reach the appearance of an adult. During those years, the schooling of proper youkai politics, behavior and powers were introduced. Therefore, mating was forbidden until then. There were mating rules and procedures to this. None that seemed to have been followed in this situation. Luckily, the wolf had only nipped her. Just enough to show his intent.

 _Just enough to anger him_.

Here was a grown demoness _child_. The contradiction was not lost on him. She was grown by human standards, but a child by youkai. Her conflict of emotions and identity all but highlighted her inability to be considered a grown youkai.

Reaching to a decision, he turned to the wolf.

" _You attempted to mark a child_?"

His tone was nothing short of frigid. However, the glare that he provided to reinforce his feelings on the matter sparked feelings of anger and fear from the wolf.

Before either could speak, the miko spoke.

"Excuse me- I am 20 years old!"

He mentally scoffed at the annoyed hiss coming from her.. _Felines_. Such bothersome creatures.

"It's complicated—"

The wolf was truly going to justify it? A warning growl stopped the explanation.

Trying to focus on the mess that was before him, he wanted nothing more than to growl at her for the blatant chaos of emotions radiating off of her.

Confusion.

Contentment.

Curiosity.

 _Arousal_.

Awe.

" _Stop, Miko_."

"Wha—"

She may not have known what he was talking about, but _they_ did. Her entire being was essentially being split by two different identities. Her human identity was going to have to make room for her youkai identity. After the defeat of Naraku, he had decided that for a human she was tolerable. She had a sense of loyalty about her that was rare in her kind, and respect that seemed to be extended to everyone. But now, she would have to make room for some of the more famous traits of felines.

Independence.

Playfulness.

Affectionate.

Felines were very similar to foxes.

Especially in the realm of _sexuality_.

The little that he did know of the miko, all but told him that such a trait was not something she would be used to. There lay the most important problem—the human miko and feline were almost opposites.

"The West thanks you for providing aid. However, we will be taking our leave now, wolf."

Before either the wolf or the feline could respond, the Alpha performed his very first duty to the feline. With a quick and delicate slice of his poison claws, The Lord of the Western Lands destroyed and removed the minuet claim that was present on the feline and replaced it with a small scar.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : First off, can I say how awesome everyone had been? I know i've been gone a while and even still, all my stories are still receiving so much great feedback. You all are nothing such are amazing. That said, I do plan on updating all my stories waaaaay more frequently. As many of you have seen, (and commented) all of the stories have at least gotten one chapter updated. I am working on trying to push out updated on all of them again and usually in the same day.

 **Request** : Like always, if anyone had feedback, requests or suggestions on how the story is going or where you think it should go, please let me know. (Preferably not in a rude way.) I love hearing back from readers on suggestions or questions and I tend to get all the questions answered in a pretty quick time frame. So, just know, feedback is always more than welcomed and extremely appreciated.

* * *

The days of being a kitten seemed to be long gone. His actions had seemed to all but ensure such things. The hissing pain from his poison mark still stung, and simply thinking about it made her hiss under her breath.

 _The nerve of the dog_.

Had he really needed to do such a thing?

Glancing up at the ice lord, she rolled her eyes.

"Cease your squabbles, child."

 _I'm not a child_!

How she wanted to shout such words at him, yet something held her back. Perhaps it was the sheer power of his youkai, or maybe her appreciation for her own life. Whatever it was, it caused the woman to remain mute.

But his words had been incorrect.

She was no child.

In fact, she had sensed the change that had been occurring at a rapid pace.

No more pure energy with a hint of nervousness, or pounces of a tiger. No, it seemed like it was beginning to be time to be a grown feline. With such a title came things such as sass, and independence.

 _Not yet though_.

But still, it was coming sooner than she would have liked.

When she had first been turned, she could hardly stand without losing her balance, or understand the surrounding scents. Now, as she followed the stoic lord, she began to take it all in.

Changing scents.

Different auras.

But there had been one thing in particular that she had focused on.

One she had sensed on the wolf almost constantly, but something that was not found on the lord before her.

 _Desire_.

The human Kagome would have not dreamed about contemplating about such things, but the aging kitten had no issues debating on such things. After all, why had one royal youkai treated her like the moon and stars but the other like the most boring creature on earth?

Surely, there had to be a reason.

"Why is it that you do not desire me?"

She had said it in a curious tone, all the while dragging her feet to their destination. Without even turning his head back to the demoness, the Daiyoukai ignored her question and presented her one of his own.

"Why is proper respect so foreign to you, feline?"

The question surprised and annoyed her. Proper respect? Surely, he didn't mean his title. Where they not both youkai? Were they not equal now?

"Uhhh—"

Once again, he interrupted her.

"Because you are a child that does not known better. Training is needed. As it happens, that is your answer."

She mulled over his answer in mild curiosity. He did not desire her simply because he felt her untrained and a child? That was clearly ridiculous, after all, was she not twenty years old?

For some odd reason, his words did not sit well with her. No, she was going to make it her mission for him to take them back.

Before she could tell him such, he left her with words of advice before he took off into the air.

"Respect, and honor are the basics of our society, Miko. While the wolf may not have them— _you will_."

For once, both identities were in agreement as they huffed at the Daiyoukai for being scolded.


End file.
